


Episode Seventeen

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [17]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, sims god works in mysterious ways, wardrobe malfunctions AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**A Few Months Later**

* * *

**Peter whined:** I don’t wannnna go. It’s beautiful outside… Why they had to schedule this on one of your days off…

**Simon:** I know, prince. I’ll have other days off we can have together. Probably a lot if they cut our hours like they’re threatening.

**Peter:** Well, I don’t want that exactly.

**Simon:** I know, I didn’t mean it like that. I was trying to look at the bright side of my anxiety. At least I don’t have to worry about feeding myself or paying rent now. I do worry about my sister though.

**Peter:** She can always come here and stay with us or even just eat. She’s always welcome.

**Simon:** You’re sweet. That’s good to know. Hey, you better get going, I’ve been distracting you.

**Peter:** You always distract me… in a good way. I love you, have fun doing... What _were_ you doing? I was distracted again.

**Simon laughed:** I’m going trim some branches and put up the bat house.

**Peter:** I knew that… and I don’t even get to watch.

**Simon:** Maybe I’ll try to take a terrible selfie for you.

**Peter:** Oh, please do! Alright, love you, I gotta go.

**Simon:** Love you too.

* * *

 

**Simon:** How’d it go?

**Peter:** Great! But also it means I’ll have to travel to San Myshuno a lot over the next like… year… and probably Brindleton Bay. Not looking forward to that part, but it’ll be worth it, I think. This is a big deal.

**Simon:** That’s exciting! Not the travelling…

**Peter:** Yeah, we’ll see how it goes. If anything, I can get a place to stay while I’m there too, like an apartment or something. Mom does  that. Dad and my sister and I would travel with her if we weren’t busy somewhere else. Dad usually just goes with her all the time now. I thought that part was fun, but I wasn’t the one working.

**Simon:** Wow, really? I mean it does sound easier if you can afford to do it. I would come with, of course, if I’m not working.

**Peter:** That’s what I was most worried about... How much I’ll get to see you. I don’t mind travelling, but I want you with me. I’ll try it either way and we’ll see what happens.

**Simon:** Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Weeks Later**

* * *

 

**Simon:** Hey prince, your mom and dad are out front.

**Peter:** What? I didn’t know they were coming? She always tells me when they’re coming to visit. Did I do something? Oh _god_ I didn’t pick up much yet today—

**Simon:** You cleaned the whole kitchen _and_ the living room. The house looks great. I’m _sure_ you didn’t do anything wrong.

**Peter laughed nervously:** Well, it’s too late now anyway.

**Simon:** That is true. Come on, let’s go say hi.

**Peter:** You... didn’t let them in though?

**Simon:** Uh, your… mom wanted to stay outside. She said it was a nice day.

**Peter squinted:** Okay…

**Simon:** Let’s not keep them waiting!

* * *

 

**David:** Hey Pete!

**Peter:** Dad, oh my god, is that a corgi?!

**Katy:** It _is_. A little puppy corgi. Just for you. And Simon too, of course. Now that we don’t have to have a dog at _our_ house, I thought we should finally get you one. She’s a cutie.

**Peter:** Oh my god! Simon, I’ve always wanted a corgi! Do… do you want a dog, Simon? Can you take care of it when I’m gone working?

**Simon laughed:** Yeah, Katy asked me a week ago, we planned this as a surprise. I love dogs, I’ve always wanted one too.

**Katy:** I wasn’t going to surprise both of you. I wouldn’t want that surprise.

**Peter squeaked:** Can I hold her?

**David:** Of course! What do you want to name her? I know you had a big list when you were little.

**Peter:** I did, but I don’t remember what was on it. You are _so CUTE!_

**Katy:** They were very soda themed since you loved soda. A little too much! Bubbles, Fizzy, 7up made me laugh. Oh, and Spritzy.

**Simon:** Spritzy is really cute.

**Peter:** We could name her that!

**Katy:** Perfect! Well, we have some other business to attend to but I’m happy you finally have your puppy. Your father and I just never wanted to have to care for one. You were very busy with school and I didn’t think you’d want a puppy while still in college.

**Peter:** Thank you so much, I love her already!

**Simon:** We’ll take good care of her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** Simon! She’s so adorable! Oh my god, we don’t have any dog food or anything! I should learn how to _make_ dog food! I bet she’d like that _way_ more than kibble.

**Simon laughed:** Oh, I’m sure she would… Though, in the meantime one of us can run to the store and get her some kibble and chew toys. I see the destructive glimmer in her eye.

**Peter:** Oh yous wouldn’t destroy a _thing_. You're such a good little girl! He’s a meanie, accusing a tiny widdle baby of such a _terrible_ crime.

**Simon grinned:** Uh huh. You wait, prince. She’ll be pissing in your favorite shoes in no time.

**Peter:** _Rude._ We should sign up for some classes with her though. She at least needs to meet some friends! Yes, you _do_! We could have little playdates with so many other little cutie puppies!

**Simon:** Yeah, that’s a good idea! Maybe I can finally talk Hilary into getting her dog.

**Peter:** What kind does she want?

**Simon:** She’s not too picky, but she loves really big dogs. The bigger and hairier the better.

**Peter:** I know that feeling…

**Simon laughed:** Are you calling me a dog?

**Peter giggled:** No! Not intentionally. Maybe she’d like a St. Bernard? Or wait! A Bernese Mountain Dog!

**Simon:** She _loves_ Bernese Mountain Dogs. Even when we were kids she had these goofy posters of them on our wall. We had a little chihuahua for awhile but there was no way we could cram a Bernese Mountain Dog in that house. It was bad enough with the two of us kids back then; we were both always big. Dad used to laugh about us wearing 4t when we like one year old. Forrest was really big too.

**He laughed:** Still is too! At least both of us were moved out by the time he _really_ got big. Anyway, I think she mostly worries about affording a dog. With just her now, she definitely has room for a big ol’ dog. I think she could afford it at this point too. Might be cutting it close though if health problems happen. Well, hey, I’ll run to the store so Spritzy can have some dinner. You stay home and bond with her. Hey, if she nips at you, try yelping or hand her a pillow or something until we have toys. Puppies don’t know they’re hurting you. Unlike a wild raccoon.

**Peter giggled:** Alright! I’ll get her some water; that sounds like a good first plan, doesn’t it Spritz? Yes, it _does_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simon sat down:** Alright, I got her food, some bowls, a couple toys and a little bed we can put near ours. Hopefully she doesn’t destroy the bed too quickly. Already in your pajamas, huh? It’s a little early for you.

**Peter laughed:** She peed on me!

**Simon snorted:** She would _never!_

**Peter:** The devil made her do it!

**Simon laughed:** Oh I’m sure! Where _is_ she?

**Peter:** She’s sleeping. We played for awhile after the pee accident. She already likes to chase after my ankles… which makes sense, she’s a Corgi. Not that other dogs don’t do that, but.

**Simon:** Oh yeah, they’re herding dogs, aren’t they? I always forget that with Corgis.

**Peter:** Yeah, they are! It’s because they’re small for a herding dog. Most people think of like Border Collies or Great Pyrenees when they think of herding dogs, so they think herding dogs are all medium to like huge… though Corgis are basically medium dogs on little stumpy legs, since they have a big barrel body. They’re also the queen’s favorite dog, she’s had like thirty… The Queen of England, I mean. Oh, and my parents were only half right on the soda for the name we picked. Spritzy was on the list because it was combination of soda and spitz, which is a type of dog Corgis descend from, which I didn’t remember until it was mentioned again.

**Simon grinned:** You were _really_ into Corgis, weren’t you?

**Peter:** Yeah… I had like fifty books about Corgis and still follow a ton of Corgi things all over online. When I was little my mom and dad would always bring me a Corgi plushie from wherever they were staying without us when they travelled. I don’t even know how they always found one! Not that they travelled to remote places, but still. It’s fairly specific.

**Simon laughed:** Parents are like that. My dad was too anyway.

**Peter:** I haven’t gotten to meet him yet!

**Simon:** We’re hoping you can in the mid-fall, probably right before our trip. He’s always really busy in the summer and early fall. We’ll _at least_ get to see him for Hanukkah. You said you wanted to host that here?

**Peter:** Yes! I’d love to. Not that I know what I’m doing, but you’ll help me right?

**Simon laughed:** Yeah, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

 

**Hira (on the phone):** Petey! Are you busy today? I absolutely NEED to see that puppy. I’m going to drive my ass over there _right now_. Assuming you’re home. Or really, if the puppy is home. Fuck _you_ being home. Not that I don’t want to see you too. If it’s just the puppy home, I’m coming in anyway though. Giving me the key… I told you it was foolish!

**Peter giggled:** I’m home today! I would love you to see you! And for you to meet Spritzy!

**Hira:** Aw, I don’t have to break into your house with the key you gave me? That’s no fun.

**Peter:** If you really want, I can, like… be in the back gardening and you can use the key and eat some of ginger cookies I made after you gain slightly but not actually at all questionable access to my house…

**Hira:** YOUR GINGER COOKIES?! Hon, I’m _there_. Yesterday.

* * *

 

**Peter:** You’re here!

**Hira:** I am! Oh, it smells great in here, are you baking something?

**Peter:** Ginger cookies. Simon ate the last one like right as I was telling you. He didn’t hear me.

**Hira laughed:** Why I never! I probably would have too, even if I had heard.

**Peter giggled:** I know you would have! Remember at Christmas when I told Colin there were some Funyuns left and you ate that whole half of a fucking bag right in front of him? With that look on your face? It was like... vicious.

**Hira laughed:** He deserved it! He ate that _entire_ box of cordial cherries while I was in the bathroom. In the bathroom! Just peeing! That was like five minutes! Seriously, I was about to kill him. I know he didn’t even want that whole box, and he was doing it to be an ass. He told me later that he got sick even. Fool. It was cute.

**Peter:** Unlike the time you downed all his wine at Thanksgiving, I’m SURE!

**Hira:** Definitely. I had good reason. _He_ was just being petty.

**Peter giggled:** I think you’re _both_ petty.

**Hira:** What?! How dare you. I can’t even believe you would…  ** _Wow_**.

**Peter:** I’m just saying!

**Hira laughed:** Hey, where’s that puppy?

**Peter:** I think she’s napping. Like always. I swear she’s the laziest puppy I’ve ever met. She only ever gets up for cuddles or food. _Maybe_ a walk, but even that’s iffy.

**Hira:** So me at the end of a long play, I get it. I feel her.

**Peter laughed:** I’ll go find her. She’s gotta meet her fairy godmother!

**Hira:** Oh my god. The time has finally come. You're a daddy. I’m ready. Can I buy her ridiculous clothes? She’s a Corgi, she needs, like, some dwarf armor costumes. She’d be the best Gimli, I’m sure. Too many treats too? Ale. Oh my god, some big ol' drumsticks?! Whatever, bring me the puppy!

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hira:** Oh my _god_ , I can already tell she’s the goodest girl! Lookit that little stumpy tail.

**Peter:** Right? _Simon_ seems to think she’s the naughtiest.

**Simon laughed:** I never said that! I’m just a realist.

**Peter giggled:** Sure, sure, _meanie_.

**Hira:** I dunno, I can kinda believe it. Maybe she’s good at being bad.

**Simon:** She is! She already broke into one of the cabinets this morning and ripped open her bag of kibble. She was _so_ bloated. It was cute.

**Hira:** They already don’t feed you enough, do they? Maybe you should come home with me, and I’d feed you all sorts of takeout leftovers. I’m sure it’d be balanced, healthy diet for a dog. So much variety! Oh god, I don’t even want to think about the dog gas.

**Peter laughed:** I’ll have you know I made her a very nice puppy size plate of plain roasted chicken, with rice, green beans, and spinach for breakfast. She even got a small pureed pumpkin snack before you got here.

**Hira laughed and put down Spritzy:** Puppy sized! What an insult! You got any of that human sized food left? I was so excited to see you and the puppy I didn’t even eat breakfast before driving here and, wow, that was one _bad_ decision. I’m about two seconds away from biting you because you smell like real food vanilla.

**Peter:** As much as I’d put up with for you, I can make lunch. I made some vanilla sugar cookies and got some of the extract on my shirt. You can have some of those while you wait _and_ I’ll make us lunch, does that sound good?

**Hira:** The “some” amount of those cookies might be questionable, but I’ll accept your offer.

**Peter laughed:** Well, I can always make more! You want some shrimp tacos? Ooh, or maybe tuna rice bowls? Oh, Hira, I even have some eel. Not even kidding. I could make eel bowls. You and Simon both _love_ eel. I had him try it at the sushi place near our old place.

**Hira:** Oh my god, Petey, don’t make me pick! You know I like anything you make.

**Peter:** Unless it has gorgonzola!

**Hira laughed:** Gorgonzola isn’t food. Gorgonzola is pure poison.

* * *

 

**Hira:** That was so good, do you have some I could take with me?

**Peter:** Yeah! I’ll pack some for you to take with! Sooooo, did you get—

**Hira:** WHY YES, I DID! You’re looking at the next Juliet at the San Myshuno Shakespeare Company! Not that I haven’t played Juliet other places before, but this will be a _much_ larger audience. I can already hear the critics…

**Peter:** You will be an amazing Juliet.

**Hira:** Fuck yes I will be! Maybe I’ll even poison the adults first.

**Simon laughed:** You do that and I might even enjoy watching Romeo and Juliet. Well, not really… but.

**Hira snorted:** I get it, man! I love the play anyway, but I. Get. It. Petey, you should come see me though!

**Peter:** Yes! I will, it’ll be amazing. If Simon doesn’t want to go, I could drag along Colin. He loves Shakespeare. I’m never sure if he loves Shakespeare or loves hating Shakespeare though. He keeps going to the plays and then swearing the entire way home about it.

**Hira:** Oh, he’s already coming! For the record, it’s both. Like me. I love and hate Shakespeare. I don’t put that on my acting resume though.


End file.
